Harry Potter and The Sleepless War
by The Nakamura Sisters
Summary: Ron and Harry are in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. According to the prophecy, Harry was supposed to have a huge battle with Voldemort. But what the prophecy failed to mention was where the war was to be held…and who was to go…


**Harry Potter and The Sleepless War  
****  
By: Koraru and Tsubame Nakamura  
****  
Chapter One**

**Summary:** Ron and Harry are in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. According to the prophecy, Harry was supposed to have a huge battle with Voldemort. But what the prophecy failed to mention was where the war was to be held…and who was to go…

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. JKR owns the Harry Potter series. We just own Lindsey Shaffer.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione clapped as the last first year Gryffindor student sat down. When Lindsey Shaffer sat down, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome new students, and old students, to Hogwarts! School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I shall sit down, as soon as my long and tedious speech is over!" He exclaimed. He then took a long draw of breath. Ron grumbled as his stomach gurgled. Hermione glared at him.

"What?" He whispered. "I'm hungry! I haven't eaten since last yesterday! See I don't make sense! It's killing me!" Ron complained.

"Complainer." Hermione muttered, and looked up at Dumbledore, who still was taking a deep breath.

"Chow down!" He finally said. Some people wondered…some thought he was crazy, and Ron thought the chicken looked mighty nice.

"Hungriness gone!" Ron chirped with pieces of chicken flying out, of his mouth.

"Close it Ron! That's disgusting!" Hermione cried. Ron shrugged, but then looked around.

"Where is Harry…more importantly…where is Ginny? GINNY? Ginny? Bloody…no they're dead…in the lake…I'm still hungry…" Ron said, getting more chicken. Hermione ignored the stupidity of Ron, and got something to eat herself.

* * *

"Harry we're late!"

"Bloody Dobby! And his shortcuts!"

Harry and Ginny just came out of the forest. Dobby, for some odd reason, wanted them to go through a shortcut through the Forbidden Forest. So they did, and it took thirty minutes.

"Why did we go with Dobby?" Ginny asked, as they climbed up the hill to the castle.

"No clue. But I hope there is still something to eat. Or else Ron ate it all…" Harry said. They both laughed.

They opened the doors to the Great Hall, and saw Hermione waving them over. No one took notice, as they walked toward the two.

But Dumbldore clapped his hands, and the deserts left the table. Harry stared at the empty plates, and felt a wave of sadness sweep over him. Ginny sighed and took a seat, and Harry sat sadly next to her.

"As you all should know, or else I'm telling it to you for the first time, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Hence the title." Dumbledore started. "Nothing really new, but I suggest you sleep well this year. Especially on _Saturdays_…because it's good for your health, and everyone's _lives_ on _Saturday_." His eyes swept over the Hall, and stopped on Ron, and the depressed Harry. Ron stared back, and Harry just kept his head down.

"Well then! I'm sure your tired! So I'll leave you to your sleep! Oh and Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasley, go on up to the common room. I'll send someone with food!" Dumbledore said.

Harry looked up, and saw that famous twinkle in the old man's blue eye, and got up with everyone else.

"Why does he want us to sleep good on Saturday?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know. You know he has his weird advice every year…Ron what are you eating?" Harry asked, suddenly turning to Ron. Ron was chewing on something, and held a basket full of food.

"Oh…this…is yours and Ginny's food…err…sorry…I ate a piece…yeah…" Ron said. Harry glared at him.

"You're eating my…our food?" Harry asked. Ron quickly handed the food over to Ginny, and she smiled.

"Don't mind him. He's just angry at everything. But watch out. You're now on his hit list." Ginny warned, teasingly.

"Anyway…I wish we could get our own dorms…" Ron said. Harry thought of a way to get Ron back…now was the time.

"Yes you, and Hermione, could get a dorm…together, and snog to your liking!" Harry said, whispering the last five words.

"What? Harry!" Hermione yelled, blushing scarlet. "Don't talk like that…in the corridors…or anywhere…ever again." She said with determination in her voice. Ron hit Harry, as they walked up the steps, to their Portrait.

They reached the Fat Lady Portrait.

"L.B's are awesome!" Hermione and Ron said at once. The fat lady nodded, and swung open.

(KN: Did I forget to mention? Hermione and Ron is Head's)

They walked into the common room. Harry and Ginny sat down, with their basket.

"What does L.B mean?" Ginny asked aloud.

"Lady Bugs, but we're allowed to abbreviate." Ron answered.

Ginny giggled at the password, and took her share of food. Of course they had the plates that gave them all they wanted, but they separated it anyway. Hermione and Ron went up the steps, into the separate dormitories they were assigned. Harry and Ginny continued to eat until they heard, "Ronald Weasley! What, may I ask, are you looking in my stuff for?" Hermione yelled.

"Nothing! Just looking…" They heard Ron say. They could hear rustling around, and something shattering. Harry sighed.

"Fighting already…" He muttered.

There was thumping around, then Harry and Ginny could hear Ron and Hermione running. Ron was coming down the stairs, just a little to fast, and tripped. Ginny and Harry cringed as they heard him fall, and scream. They set their food down, and went towards the steps.

They looked at Ron's hurt form, and then looked up. Hermione looked scared, she didn't mean to make Ron fall. She flew down the steps, and shook Ron. Ron made a muffled noise, and she pulled up his shirt. There was a big black and purple bruise. He also had some cuts on his knees, and face.

"Oh my—I hurt you!" Hermione cried. Ron sat up, wincing a little.

"It's okay…I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing!" He said. Hermione didn't believe him.

"You do! You're leg's broken!" She cried.

"No it isn't." Ron said, confused.

"I'LL BREAK IT!" Hermione yelled.

"I'll go! I'll go! Don't worry about it…I'll go to Madame Pomfrey…" Ron said. He got up, and fell back down.

"Umm…a little help, please?"

"And this is the Gryffindor common room. Girls Dorms to the left stairs, boys to the right. If it's wrong…well you can tell, because the boys will fall down the girl's steps…"

Colin Creevey just walked into the common room, and looked at the three seventh years, and one-sixth year around the staircases. It actually looked like they beat up Ron.

"What did you do to him?" The first year, named Lindsey, asked.

"Umm…nothing…just taking him to the hospital wing…" Harry said quickly. He helped Ron up, and started to take him out.

"Err Harry!" Someone called from upstairs. "Hedwig is up here…and…well…she's on your bed…with a rat…several rats…Cause Dean just found another head…and it's with another small owl…guessing its Ron's…anyway please come up!"

Hermione took Ron, and led him out, and Harry went upstairs. There on his bed were eight rats…were once rats…and Pig. There was also a letter.

"Please get them to stop! It's disturbing…" Dean cried out from the back of the room. Harry was about to clean off his bed, but Hedwig glared at him. She then hooted, and Harry backed off.

"Well…then…I'll just get the letter, Hedwig." Harry said. He reached for the letter, and carefully brought it back up.

"From Mrs. Weasley?" He said to himself. He opened it up, and it said,

_To Harry and Ron,_

_Some how Hedwig, and Pig got off the train, and came back here. So, I sent them back!_

_Have a nice year!_

_Mrs. Weasley_

Harry set the letter on his desk, and watched as Hedwig and Pig flew out. Harry then took out his wand.

"_Scourgify_!" He said, and his bed magically cleaned up.

"That was really disgusting." Seamus said. Harry laughed and shut the window.

"She's protective of her food…which reminds me…Ginny better had of left me some desert!" Harry called. He left the dorm, and went back down the steps. No one, but Ginny, was in the common room, and she looked guilty.

"I kind of…ate the last desert…" She said. Harry gave her a hurt look. She broke into a smile.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding. Here you go Harry!" She said, handing him the deserts.

Hermione was helping Ron down the corridor.

"Why were you threatening to break my leg?" Ron asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't want to go see Madame Pomfrey." She answered simply.

"But I didn't need to. It's just a bruise." Ron said.

"I bet you if I poked it, you would cry." Hermione said. She poked him in the side, where the bruise was.

Ron gasped. His eyes started to well up with tears. "Ouch Mione!"

'Mione?' She thought. "I'm sorry Ron! I didn't know you were going to cry."

They walked into the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was in her office. Hermione gently knocked on her door, and Madame Pomfrey opened it. "Patients already? Is it Potter?"

"No, it's Ron. He fell down the steps."

Madame Pomfrey opened her door wider and came out. She gave one look at Ron and directed him to a bed. "I doubt you'll be here all night Weasley." She muttered. She went to a small cabinet, and got out several potions. A normal blood replenishing potion, and a cut-healing potion.

She poured them into separate goblets. She gave them to Ron. "Drink the one on the left first." She instructed.

Ron drank the one on the left first. It tasked like raspberries…and onions. It made his eyes water even more.

The second one tasted like water, warm water. He drank that one hastily.

"You can go now Weasley." Madame Pomfrey said.

"What about the bruise?" Hermione asked.

Ron glared at Hermione. 'Another potion! I hate these Hermione!' He thought.

"What bruise?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Show her the bruise Ron." Hermione demanded.

Ron sighed. He lifted his shirt up to show Madame Pomfrey the bruise. Madame Pomfrey gasped. "Oh Merlin! What did you do? Fall down the steps?" She asked.

"Err…we told you that already, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said.

Madame Pomfrey nodded her head. "Weasley, take off your shirt. You'll have to be here tonight after all."

Ron blushed scarlet, but he took the shirt off. Madame Pomfrey made him lay on his side so she could look at the bruise. Ron still had the scars from their fifth year.

"Err…I'll just go now…err…I'll come get you tomorrow before breakfast. Err…bye Ron!" Hermione said, before dashing out of the Hospital Wing. Her heart was beating fast.

The last thing she heard was Ron screaming. "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

"Shut it Weasley. It'll hurt more when you scream."

* * *

TN: This was a strange chapter to write. I'm a big fan of Ron and Hermione shippers though, but-

KN: I like Ginny and Harry shippers!

TN: Anyway, ignore my sister…she's

KN: Don't ignore me! I created this plot!

TN: Yeah whatever. I'm a big fan of Ron and Hermione. Also of Lily and James…but let's not get into that. I hope people like this…I sure did.

KN: Note to all people… **We are not really Japanese. **So don't ask. Please…


End file.
